Level 189/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 51 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Order }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The chocolate spawners and limited board space make it difficult to make matches or create special candies to bring the ingredients down. *Each moon struck lasts for only one move. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points 6 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: Striped Candy *This requires you to drop six ingredients. However, the level becomes more difficult as the board is divided into three smaller boards. This will, of course, make things difficult when you need to form special candies. But there is hope as you are still easily able to create one of the best special candies for ingredient levels: vertically striped candies! *To go for a vertically striped candy you will need to create a horizontal match-4. Once you have the vertically striped candy, you should align it under an ingredient and activate it. To make this more efficient, you should try and align multiple ingredients in the same column and drop them. *As you are creating your matches, you should also work from the bottom to create the cascade effect. The cascade effect will create matches without you even having to actually use a move. Part 2: Chocolate *The chocolate at the bottom of the board is also a problem in this level. The chocolate spawners located at the sides of the exit point may present some difficult challenges for you. The spawner will generate one piece of chocolate after every move that does not clear any of the blocker. *If you allow the chocolate to spread like wildfire, it is going to be impossible to drop your ingredients. Therefore, it is in your best interest to clear out the chocolate as soon as it spreads. Luckily, the board starts you off with a wrapped candy and striped candy in marmalade. *Unlock them and use them when you need to swiftly destroy a large amount of chocolate. You should also look to use them when you feel like you can easily drop some ingredients. Part 3: Odus *Keep in mind that you will also need to keep Odus the owl balanced on his perch. To do this, you must ensure that there are not too many candies matching the colour on only one side of the moon scale being collected. *After the moon struck ends, two new colours will appear on the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 35,000 points for two stars and an additional 65,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,180 points per move 35,000 points / 30 moves = 1,166.67 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,180 points per move 65,000 points / 30 moves = 2,166.67 points per move for three stars. However, the board layout makes it difficult to create enough special candies to meet the average number of points required for two and three stars. *With the board split into three narrow parts, the only special candies which can be created in the top two parts are vertical striped candies and colour bombs. It is impossible to create wrapped candies for the wrapped candy + striped candy combination in these parts, as they are only two rows in height. It is even hard to create colour bombs. *The bottom part has two chocolate spawners generating chocolate, which then multiplies and can possibly eat up special candies. This will also greatly reduce available board space to create special candies. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, coupled with the restrictive board layout, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by the huge number of points required to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for one move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies and, with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the two moon struck occurrences may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the board layout and the chocolate spawners negate this advantage. Trivia *Its counterpart in Reality is a timed level. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-23-23-12-23.png|Mobile version Level 189 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Hard levels